1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a dental implant assembly for transferring forces from a tooth replicating device to a bone of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,887, issued to Herbert Brainin on Nov. 26, 1974, shows such a dental implant assembly including an implant extending along an axis. The implant has an exterior surface defining an abutment portion for engaging the tooth replicating device to receive the forces from the tooth replicating device and a lower portion axially below the abutment portion for engaging the bone. The implant includes an inner pocket extending along the axis.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/120,809, assigned to the inventors herein, shows a collar disposed about and extending radially outwardly from the lower portion of an implant for engaging the bone and for transferring the forces from the implant to the bone.